pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
In the Academy there are classes, in which your character can join. Anyone can edit this page, but please keep in mind the edits have to make sense. However, writing down your OCs' names is optional and just to understand better what characters study together. Try to find a fitting year for your characters basing yourself on their age and grades, since some very intelligent students can skip a year. Also keep in mind if your character repeated any year. NOTE: In the Academy, students finish the year the 1st of April. Please make sure to edit the page as soon as possible when the year changes. You can also move them to the life-long course or the college section if you don't want them to graduate soon because you won't be able to use them anymore. If you use a canon character or a crossover character you can still decide for them / make them skip or repeat years since you own them. PLEASE, DON'T ADD USER CATEGORIES! The page doesn't update by itself and we admins don't love deleting every unneeded category. Elementary The elementary school section of the academy lasts 6 years, and there are three sections per year. 1st Grade (Year 1) A section= *Maria Hasekura *Lia Hasekura |-| B section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! 2nd Grade (Year 2) A section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| B section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! 3rd Grade (Year 3) A section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| B section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! 4th Grade (Year 4) A section= *ChibiHaru Bokerdole *Hidamari Midorikawa |-| B section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! 5th Grade (Year 5) A section= *Falulu Vocaldoll *Mikan Shiratama *Junon *Kanon *Pinon *Non Manaka |-| B section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! 6th Grade (Year 6) A section= *Minami Aizawa *Aroma Kurosu *Laala Manaka |-| B section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| C section= * *Feel free to add in your OCs! ---- Middle School The middle school section of the Academy lasts 3 years and is, generally, the section with the most students. Each year has five classes. 7th Grade (Year 1) l. A section= *Sakura Mizuki Harlaown *Kotomi Midori *Miyuki Hanazaki *Momo Shiratama *Mirei Minami |-| B section= *Hikari Todo *Beli Yumenokawa *Fuwari Midorikaze |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| D section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| E section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! 8th Grade (Year 2) A section= *Mizuki Hoshizora *Shion Todo *Miyabi (Clas rep) *Leona West *Dorothy West |-| B section= *Ami Egami (Class Rep) *Caroline Rosalin (Top Student) *Haru Tenshi (Valedictorian) *Sophie Hojo |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| D section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| E section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! 9th Grade (Year 3) A section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| B section= *Mizu Yosei *Saku Kimi *Ryusei Sena *Suisei Sena *Hanabi Shiratama |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| D section= *Kira Starshine *Hannah Summerhaven |-| E section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! ---- High School The high school section is the last section for students who don't want to apply to the college or lifelong courses. It's composed of three years and five classes per year just like the middle section. 10th Grade (Year 1) A section= *Akari Hoshiiro *Hibiki Shikyoin |-| B section= *Indigo Sunstar |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| D section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| E section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! 11st Grade (Year 2) A section= *Dojinshi Yui *Naoha Mizuki *Mitsuki Kisaragi *Miyuki |-| B section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| C section= *Hoshi Hojo |-| D section= *Hanako (RP only, repeats) *Milana Ohara *Waka Hoshino (supposed to be in 12rd drade but spends 80% time here, repeats) *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| E section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! 12nd Grade (Year 3) A section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| B section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| D section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! *Izuku Ohara *Aika Minami *Mikami Tojo *Mirai Tojo (class rep) *Haylo Summerhaven |-| E section= *Haruka Shirogane (repeats) *Hilulu (repeats) *Hibiki Shikyoin (RP only, skipped) *Shine Shiroumi (class rep) *Waka Hoshino (supposed to study here but spends 80% time in 11th grade's D section) *Golden Darkness(Yami) (RP only) *Cosmo Hojo (just messes around) *Feel free to add in your OCs! ---- College The college section, like the high school and middle school sections, lasts three years, however it has only three classes per year since there aren't many adults who are idols in PriPara. 13rd Grade (Year 1) A section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| B section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! 14th Grade (Year 2) A section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| B section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! 15th Grade (Year 3) A section= *Daisuke |-| B section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! |-| C section= *Feel free to add in your OCs! Lifelong course There is also an option to never graduate from the academy for user who want to keep their characters without making them repeat. These characters take only dance practice classes however, since theycan graduate, and are much less than the others, thus having only two sections. Class A *Feel free to add in your OCs! Class B *Feel free to add in your OCs! Category:Important Pages Category:Important Term Category:Browse